A Christmas to Remember
by Guardian-Rose-Belikov-2016
Summary: Rose and Dimitri have been friend for a long time and spent every Christmas together. Will their love last through a Christmas apart or is there something being hidden? First one shot a/h please enjoy and r/r.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first one shot. Sorry its a bit late. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters Richelle Mead does. So Merry belated Christmas and have an amazing New Year

* * *

RPOV

Today was Christmas Eve, my first ever Christmas without Dimitri. Dimitri and I have been friends since he and his family moved here when we were five. We've grown up together and have spent every Christmas with each other. This Christmas, Dimitri promised he would come home from being deployed, but something had happened and he told me he won't be coming home to me and our one year old son, Alec. "Rose!", Lissa yelled snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?", I answered. "Jeez, Rose I've been calling your name for about ten minutes. What are you thinking about?" "Sorry, Lis. Just thinking about Dimitri not being here this year." I said. "I'm Sorry, Rose. He would want to be here as much as you want him here." She reassured me. "Thank." I said with a small smile. "Alright, let's go. Christian and Alec are waiting for us. You know which present you'll open tonight?" Lis asked me. She's been up to something but what? Maybe it has something to do with the present. "No, Lis what are you hiding?" "Nothing." "Okay." I said not really believing her, but let it go. Then we went to Lassa's and Christian's house, which me and Alec have been staying at for the past eight months since Dimitri has been deployed.

LPOV

"Hello." I answered my phone. "Hey, Lis I picked up Dimitri and we're on our way home. Keep Rose distracted for a while longer." Christian, my wonderful husband, told me. "Okay, but I don't think I'll have to do much distracting she's been lost in her thoughts for a while." I said. I hear him and Dimitri chuckle. "Okay, I'll text you when we're ready." "Alright, love you!" "Love you, too!" We hung up. I let Rose stay lost in her thought while playing with her food. After another twenty minutes passed I received a text from Christian. _We're ready. Okay, we'll be there soon. _So, for ten minutes I've been calling her name. "Rose!" I yelled. "Yeah?" she finally answered. "Jeez, Rose I've been calling your name for about ten minutes. What are you thinking about?" I asked, fully knowing where her thoughts were at. "Sorry Lis, just thinking about Dimitri not being here this year." She told me. "I'm sorry Rose. He would want to be here as much as you want him here." I reassured her knowing what is awaiting her at home. "Thanks" she said with a small smile. "Alright, let's go. Christian and Alec are waiting for us. You know which present you'll open tonight?" I asked hoping she didn't pick a present out yet. "No, Lis what are you hiding?" She asked me looking at me with suspicion. "Nothing." I lied, knowing that she didn't really believe me. "Okay", she said letting it go, thankfully. Then we headed home where our favorite guys.

DPOV

*One month Prior* * Skype call*

"Hey Lis, I need you and Christian to do me a huge favor." I asked Lissa and Christian while Rose my beautiful son, Alec, to his room. "What's up, man?" Christian asked. "Well, I want to surprise Rose on Christmas by proposing and I was thinking of showing up as her Christmas present." I explained. "OMG! That's amazing! Of course we'll help you." Lissa said excitedly. "Yeah, man what do you need us to do?" "Thanks guys. All I need is you to keep her safe while I'm 'gone'" I said. Figuring that Rose would be here any moment. Just as I thought Rose picked that moment to come back in. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked. "Just asking them to give you and Alec an amazing Christmas." I lied to her and I hated lying to her. "What do you mean, comrade? You said you would be home for Christmas." She said with tears starting to brim in her eyes threatening to fall. "I'm so sorry Roza, but something has come up and they are having me stay for a while longer." "That's not fair! You promised you'd be home for Christmas! You promised." She shouted, but whispered the last part. Oh, how I wanted to tell her the truth and that everything will be alright, but I couldn't and it hurt me to see her like this. "I know Roza and I'm so sorry. I promise I'll be home as soon as I can." I said, which was true but she didn't know how soon that'll be.

*Christmas Eve day*

That was the last thing I said to her and it killed me to see her so heartbroken thinking I won't be with her today. Well, today will be the day that she will be surprised to see me. I hope she doesn't hate for this. Seeing Christian and my sweet little boy. "Dada!" Alec shouted when he spotted me after I stepped out of the terminal. Christian handed me Alec and I hugged Alec like I never seen him in years. "Lissa and Rose are last minute Christmas shopping which we planned out to keep Rose distracted while you and I get everything ready. "Alright let's head out." I said excitedly though I was a bit nervous. "Don't be nervous man. She'll love it." Christian reassured me. "Thanks, man. Let's go." I said grabbing my bags while still holding Alec in my arm. When we got in the car Christian called Lissa. " Hey, Lis I picked up Dimitri and we're on our way home. Keep Rose distracted for a while longer." He said to Lissa over the phone, which was on speaker. "Okay, but I don't think I'll have to do much distracting she's been lost in her thoughts for a while." She said. We both chuckled knowing Rose was upset about me not being here this year though she was going to be in for a huge surprise. "Okay, I'll text you when we're ready." Christian said. "Alright, love you!" "Love you, too!" then they hung up. We got to their house and got ready for tonight. After everything was almost ready I picked up Alec and spoke to him. "Alec you got to stay with Uncle Christian while daddy stays in the box and wait for mommy." I said knowing he didn't understand fully. "tay!" He said in his baby voice. "Alright, come to uncle Chris." Christian said as I handed Alec to him. "I just texted Lissa so they'll be home in a half hour." He told me. "Okay." I said while getting in the box. Now, I just had to wait.

RPOV

When we arrived Christian was holding Alec, who was wiggling out of his grasp. "Dada!" He screamed trying to get out of Christian grasp and go to the tree. "Baby, daddy isn't here." I told him as I picked him up and kissed him. He looked so much like Dimitri, but had my dark hair and eyes. "Dada!" He said pointing to a huge present, I mean almost as tall as the eight foot tree tall, that was right beside the tree. I know that wasn't there when Lissa and I left to do some last minute Christmas shopping. "This just arrived from Dimitri. He said that he was sorry he couldn't make it." Christian said, answering my unasked question. "I wonder what it could be." I stated. "Dada! Dada!" Alec shouted in my ear. "Yes Alec, This is from daddy. Would you help mommy open it?" "Yay!" he exclaimed clapping his little hands. "Okay Rose, let's see what Dimitri got you." Lissa said getting the video camera out. Why would she need to video me opening a Christmas present? Maybe she knows what's inside. "Alright, are you ready buddy?" I asked Alec. "Yay!" he said. I reached for the bow and pulled and as I pulled the ribbon the box started to fall apart. What I saw as the box opened was none other than Dimitri, my Dimitri. Tears started to form in my eyes as I saw he was on his knee and knew what he was doing. The tears started falling when he started his speech, "Roza, We've been friends for so long. I never thought you would be the one but, as the years went by I knew in my heart that you were the only person I would ever want in my life. You've always held my heart and you always will. Rosemarie Hathaway, will you marry me?" He asked me with hope in his eyes. All I could do at that moment was cry so, I answered the only way I could. I ran to him, with Alec still in my arms, and kissed him with everything in me. As soon as we broke apart for air I said, "Yes, yes, yes! I love you so much Dimitri!" "Dada!" Alec called breaking us out of our own little world. "Yes, buddy?" Dimitri asked. "Yew mama mewwy?" He asked in his adorable baby voice. "Yes, Alec. Now we will officially be a family." Dimitri stated. "Congratulations!" Christian and Lissa said. Lissa squealed and asked to see the ring and as I showed her she started jumping up and down already making wedding plans. I laughed at her excitement but was also excited myself. This was the best Christmas I could ever have, with Dimitri safe from Iraq, my beautiful son here with me and the thought of becoming Mrs. Belikova I couldn't think it could get any better. "I love you, comrade." "I love you too, Roza." Went spent the rest of the night together and had the BEST CHRISTMAS EVER.


	2. AN New Story

I have a new story that I will post in the near future I'm starting on it but I would like your opinion. So read this and review and tell me what you think.;)

A regular teen girl during the day but famous pop star at night. Two years ago  
Rose Hathaway has surgery to get rid of nodes that is stopping her vocally.  
Everybody besides her best girlfriend thinks she lost her voice due to the  
surgery, but what they don't know is that she's everyone's favorite new rising star  
Lily. Will Dimitri and Rose make it through all the drama of high school and  
while keeping secrets from each other?


End file.
